When Dreams Become a Reality
by asianFrustration
Summary: Misaki Yamada is a normal student at Seigaku and also likes a certain tensai on the tennis team. What happens when he accepts her request to be her Fake boyfriend? How will it end? Friends, enemies, or lovers?
1. Flashback

**When Dreams Become a Reality**

'_Why did this happen to me, I still can't believe I'm about to this.' _

_Flashback_

They say if you wish for something hard enough it can come true, like turning a dream into a reality. I'm Misaki Yamada, a third year at Seishun Gakuen Private School, but we call it Seigaku for short, and this is my story on how I got the man of my dreams.

Saturday afternoon and like always I went shopping with my best friend Ayumi Maruyama. Today was awesome nothing can ruin my mood today. "Hey Misakiit's been a while" after I heard who had said that I literally spit out what I was drinking

'_I thought this stalker went to England'_

I turned around and put on a fake smile "Ren-kun it has been a while, I thought you went to England". Renji Ito he has been stalking me since we were freshman, he really creeps me out "Well I did go to England but I'm coming back for second semester, anyway you left me hanging without an answer last year". I can't believe he came back from England just to ask me out, this boy can't take a hint. There's only one thing I can do now only one thing I can do now, lie."I'm sorry Renji but –"Sadly Ayumi came up with her own lie "already has a boyfriend!". Renji had a surprised look on his face "Um yup Misaki here already has a boyfriend in fact he's uh on the uh tennis team?" Ayumi finished hesitantly. Right at that moment my jaw dropped I never liked lying I was just going to say I wasn't allowed to date. I can't believe Ayumi just did that she already knows I liked a certain person on the tennis team though I would never admit it, what was she thinking? I looked over to Renji he had a smirk on his face "He sounds interesting; well I can't wait to meet him on Monday"

'_Oh shit how am I going to get out of this one now?'_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry i know my chapters are short but i promise i will make the next chapter pretty long by either Monday or Friday.**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Prince of tennis**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ayumi WHAT DID YOU JUST DO! How am I supposed to convince Renji that Fuji Shūsuke is my boyfriend when I can barely even talk to the guy?"I was freaking out like crazy this will never work. All of the sudden I look up to see Ayumi looking mischievous with a black aura surrounding her, this was bad not just my problem but Yuri has an idea, let's just say they never work out.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!"

"It's easy he has morning practice on Sundays so just go to school and ask his to play along"

"No I'm never ever-"

'_I still can't believe I'm about to this. I was about to ask the guy of my dreams to be my fake boyfriend he's going to think I'm a lunatic '._

Back to problem, I found him exactly were Ayumi said he was going to be; sometimes I hate it when she's right. All I have to do was smile and ask nicely and hope he understands. So I walk up to him with a big smile "Hey how's it going?" I think I sounded kind of hesitant and slow. This will never work out, I can barely talk to him forget about asking him to be my fake boyfriend. Without even looking at me "How big is the favor?"Now that was scary, it was like he read my mind. I'm just going to get this over with. Here I go; nothing's holding me back I mean all I could lose was my dignity, a chance with him, space away from Renji. I hope this goes well. "Well, um do you mind…?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Well, um do you mind…? _Wait a minute how did you know I needed a favor? After I said that I just realized I said it with a lot of attitude so I bowed my head in witch looked like I was defeated. When I lifted my head I saw his face right there in front of mine. My face started heating up like crazy. I felt so embarrassed that all I can say was "Ugh… I HAVE A DOG NAMED CAT!" so I was about to run for my life until he caught my wrist and pulled me towards him. 'Wow he has fast reflexes' I thought to myself until I remembered he was a tennis player. I closed my eyes thinking I was stupid for a moment. When I opened my eyes all I saw was my face was buried in his chest. I honestly think I will die right now in this spot if he doesn't let me go. I struggled to get myself free but I had no chance, he was really strong. Sadly I'm stuck in this moment, until I heard my life saver (I hope) Eiji Kikimaru

"Hey Fujiko your gonna be late for practice if you don't hurr-"Sadly he stopped himself then smiled brightly. Eiji and I are good friends and he knew I liked Fuji so he is either going to make me suffer or save me. I got lucky today because as soon as he saw me he freed me from Fuji's arms "Misaki did you come by to watch us practice today?" he said as he dragged me off, but I was really glad he did or so I thought. When we were a good distance away from Fuji the Questions started rolling off his tongue. After about twenty questions came out in one breathe I stopped him in his tracks. "Not so many questions at once you're going to give me a head ache" Then I looked at his face he threw his puppy eyes at me he really wants to know what happened, I hated when he did that even though it doesn't get to me anymore he won't stop until I do what he wants. I groaned in annoyance "one question and that's it" he was so happy it annoyed me sometimes. His question was simple he just wanted to know what happened. After I finished telling the story he looked confused and was trying to absorb in all that I told him."That's it?" I was totally pissed at that moment "**What the fucking hell do you mean **_'that's it?'_. **This is serious and by tomorrow my life is over!" **I hated whenever I yelled at him but I meant what I said. "Why don't you just ask him it's easy as that isn't it? But if you want I can put a good word in for you *smirk*" before I could say anything he ran off because he was going to be late for practice. Wait he said he'd say something thing before I could yell back him "Don't say anything" he was gone. Well this should turn out lovely; I can't go after him since Fuji would be there. I'm too embarrassed to face him right now. I thought about what Eiji said "Just ask him it's as easy as that isn't it?" but I snapped out of it as soon as I got a text message

**Hey did you ask him yet? And if you didn't I swear I will ask him myself for you, and you better reply or I'm coming over there :(**

_** -Ayumi**_

Like this couldn't get any worse. I replied to Ayumi by lying

**Yeah I did and he said sure.**

I can't believe I just sent that now I really have to ask him

After the boys practice I just remembered But if you want I can put a good word in for you *wink* Eiji doesn't kid about that stuff! When I found Eiji I literally tackled him into near by bushes. "Did you say anything to him" I quietly yelled while I grabbed his shirt with my fist ready. Like usual he was horrified I was usually always happy and polite, except for today because I am totally ticked! When I finally got an answer from him it was a no. I gave a sigh of relief and let go of his shirt. With all the yelling from before I looked up to find none other than of Corse Fuji. I sat there like stone for a minute "Um Eiji, Misaki what are you doing?" this is even worse he might think we are an item! But Eiji decided to answer "Hi Fujiko Misaki wanted my advice on how to ask you out" How can he say that so casually I'm going to kill him! suddenly I looked up to see Fuji "is that true Misaki you should always use the direct approach" Now i am really embarrassed and just started saying anything"I-I uhg He... no... you.. ugh ..me? it's just .I'm not so ..he just -"

_Five minutes later_

After drabbleing on and on and on I stopped after Eiji elbowed me on the side instead I blurtted "I need you to be my fake boyfriend" stupid Eiji I could have have just talked stupidly until he left but no that came out "I'll walk away now" while crawling away humiliated i thought my ears maufuntioned "Sure I'll play along " I turned around Eiji looked like i was about to get married to him. He was so happy "W-What?" Eiji just jumped in joy. "I said I'll play along(i guess my ears didn't maufuntion) I'm interested in what will happen" This was a turn of events I thought he was going to think I was a lunatic "Yay can I plan out your relationship this is going to be so fun, I can't wait to see how it turns out!" Eiji just when I thought he couldn't be happier. We let him plan it out because i didn't like planning anything, and Fuji i'm not sure but i'm guessing it's because Eiji would be so happy after it. "Okay so starting tomorrow Misaki is Fuji's girlfriend!" i was annoyed maybe he'll snap out of it eventually "Fake girlfriend" I corrected but he ignored me. As I was walking home I realized tommorow was going to be his girlfriend (fake girlfriend but whatever.)

* * *

**A/N Not as long as i hoped it would be but i got stuck with loads of french homework plus i'm lazy so enjoy for now. if you want to review or give me ideas i'll take them. Plus if you have an OC request (or any request for any anime) i will gladly write it for you.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Flashback_

"_AHH!" Not the best way to start off my morning, I fell off my bed as soon as I heard my phone ring. I checked my clock 'who call at 5 in the morning?' I looked at the caller ID Eiji of course who else. "Moshi moshi"_

Now it's 5:30 in the morning and I'm trying to find Eiji at the park. I jumped as soon as I felt cold air hit my neck; I turned around to find Fuji standing behind me with his usual smile. "Oh Fuji you scared me". He just chuckled "Good morning to you too Misaki."

Soon after Eiji showed up hyper as ever. I couldn't help but notice that he had a notebook in his hands, what was it for? "Okay I planned out your **whole** relationship and you get to know about it."

I just stood there confused "So your going to let us know how our relationship works, started, and everything?" (In reality when I repeat things out loud it sounds weird, creepy, or just plain wrong) After we got passed that we started going through it.

Finally school started and I was now officially Fuji's (fake) girlfriend. I feel like I just crammed for a test _'and this happened so this happed here, his favorite color blah blah blah. On the bright side I got his number and address!' _Anyways we walked to school together **holding hands**! (I know I'm obsessed but I can't help it XD) When we were close to the school Ayumi came by and nearly fainted.

She never thought the day would come when I would talk to him, and now I'm holding his hand. Although this is her fault that I had to talk to him in the first place, I don't care it's all thanks to her that I'm holding his hand! Her green eyes were still sparkling as she looked at us together. She finally opened her mouth and… "OMG OMG OMG! I CANT BELIEVE THIS YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER YOU PLANNED EVERYTHING OUT RIGHT, OF CORUSE YOU DID OMG OMG OMG!" My ear drums nearly burst as she yelled excitedly. I laughed first Eiji and now her. I was screaming on the inside she was totally right I wanted to happy dance with her so much, but then I would look like a loser XD. So we all walked to school together Eiji finally caught up after he had to tie his shoelace. I was so happy then he came "Here comes the happy couple right now." Renji's voice made my spine shiver he is such a creeper. As always I put on my fake smile" Hey Ren-kun (He insists I call him that) this is my boyfriend Fuji Shūsuke" _'__Man do I love the sound of that!' _he just smiled and when they were shaking hands you can just see their grips' getting tighter like they were trying to choke each other's hands. After they there was an awkward silence _I hate awkward silences say something to break it' _Luckily Renji broke it for me "So Fuji I hear you're on the tennis team" and from there the conversation began, which quickly became a questionnaire:

How long have you two been going out? Five and a half months

When and where did you meet? Here at school as freshman

Where was your first date? What are some things you guys like to do together?

So the list went on for a while good thing Eiji planned it all out, plus he's reallly in character like he was actually my jealous boyfriend(: I got lucky today because the bell rang and when we headed to class I heard Ayumi talking to Renji "Jealous of her boyfriend?" I knew she was going to ask that sooner or later but his response was different from what I imagined. "They may be going out now but I don't think it will last long"

* * *

**A/N sorry for the short chapter again.I had to practice playing my saxophone :( Plus homework and stuff. But i'm having a long weekend and i'll try to post as soon as i can. By the way if you haven't checked it out yet i put up a profile. If you have a problem with the story put up a comment and i'll see what i can do. And lastly what does Renji mean by "it won't last long"?**


	5. Don't trust stalkers

Chapter 4

I kept thinking in my head what did he mean by _it wont last long. _Tap tap tap I couldn't stop tapping my pencil on my desk until "Class there is a new student to day so try to make him feel welcomed. Please introduce yourself" Awesome just what I needed my stalker in my class. I could hear my some of my classmates (female) going "oh my gosh he is sooo hot! It was true Ren-kun was really something. Amazing teal eyes, perfect skin, too good to be true ebony hair, and a smile that will make you melt. _Wait, what am I saying.. Or thinking I spent his entire introduction to concentrate on his looks? _I started mentally slapping myself _get out of my head get out of my head!_ "You can sit next to Yamada-san." _Oh shit this makes it a lot harder to avoid him, but I will try my best._

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

"… _and this is the library"_

_How did I get stuck showing him around anyway? _Anyway averting my mind away from what happened he flashed a question at me.

"So Misaki-chan how are things going with Fuji Shūsuke?" I turned my head curiously, not even 10 minutes and he's already asking. "It's going great, why do you ask?" this is really weird normally he would have said something to make any guy I liked look bad (Yes it's happened before, stalkers know everything) I know something's wrong.

"Fujiko, where's Misaki she's your girlfriend shouldn't she come to our practices?" The ever childish Eiji always loves having people around. "She's showing Ito-san around" Fuji answered with a smile (like always). By that point Eiji was freaking out here, there, everywhere. Eiji what's wrong" Like they say the more the merrier, the mother of the team showed up. "OISHI IT'S TERRIBLE! The new kid Renji Ito is gonna try to steal Fuji's girlfriend!" Oishi had a shocked look on his face and diverted his eyes to Fuji "Fuji you have a girlfriend?" Fuji simply nodded, and while Oishi was congratulating him Momo walked by "what's all the commotion about" Yay more people to but in. Eiji repeated what he said to Oishi to Momo. Guess what happened, the same thing happened to Momo was happy for Fuji. It kept happening (Except Inui , he took Data first)until Ryoma came by "ochibi it's terrible!" blah blah blah "um if the new kid steals Fuji's girlfriend away Fuji won't have a girlfriend anymore" Everyone suddenly realized what Ryoma said was true" I can't believe I missed that" everyone except Fuji, Eiji, Ryoma and Tezuka yelled "Mada Mada Dane senpais" with that the boy drinking ponta left, and with that Tezuka arrived "Everyone get back to practice you can discuss Fuji's Girlfriend problems afterwards!" Without anybody noticing Eiji slipped out of practice and went to find Misaki.

* * *

"Questions questions question why does he keep asking questions?" I sat under a tree while Ren-kun threw question at me about Fuji (which I answered correctly thanks to Eiji =D) "Are we done here I want to get to my boyfriend's practice" I said as I got up I was just about to leave until he pushed me against the tree. "NO WE ARE NOT, YOU CAN'T DATE HIM" okay very scary moment here how do I stop him, I hope something just fall from the sky. The next thing I knew Eiji fell from the tree I was pushed against and fell on Renji? When I said I hope something fall from the sky I didn't mean literally although this works too. "Oh Misaki are you okay come on let's go to Fuji he's worried about you." With that said he dragged me to the tennis courts. I know it's coming he's going to say "I told you so. Misaki you have to be careful around that guy I'm not always going to be there to fall on him for you." Okay that last sentence was weird but whatever. "I know I know" replying sadly he tried to perk me up "Hey there's Fuji your boyfriend" Eiji yelled rather loudly. I turned bright pink as I walked over to Fuji and he put HIS ARM AROUND ME! "Fujiko you will Never guess what happened" Eiji went on and on about the flashback (2 minutes ago) "Really" Fuji said in a mysterious tone what's he thinking?

* * *

**A/N sorry for the uber late update, I was busy with my school stuff and whenever i was about to write i ended up reading. Anyway my fingers healed from my keyboard accident and i am ready to write,not only because i dont want to do my homework (today is Friday) but i got a new keboard and mouse hope this satisfied your needs P.S i didn't read this over or edit so sorry again for any mistakes or fragements**

** please review I dont read minds so i dont know what you guys want. and it wont take as long because i am totally motivated PEACE!**


	6. Fillerish

Chapter 6

Yay Saturday shopping day like every week, except where's Ayumi? Usually she would be here by now. I'll go check her house.

Ding dong "Hello Misaki, Ayumi's in here room you can head there now" Ayumi's mom is so nice. I went up to her room and as soon as I opened the door she was online scrolling like crazy. "Um Ayumi?" she turned her head squinted her eyes then hid under her covers, man she's like a hermit. "Leave me alone here to die" that was what I heard. She was depressed then I looked over to her bedside table. She broke up with her boyfriend **again**. Man, are all second years this emotional?"Come on you need to get over him for the seventh time. Now stop drooling over your laptop. I'm going to give you a makeover so you'll find a new boyfriend" Her eyes lit up. She knew when I said I was going to give her a makeover it means I'm going to pay for everything.

* * *

"…and done!" That took forever it took like half an hour to get her out of her room. I took a step back and I'm really good at this. Before Ayumi was REALLY and I mean REALLY GIRLY! Not that anything was wrong with that it was just annoying. She still looks like a doll but for once she's wearing jeans and a hoodie. When she left she was in a poufy skirt and pink blouse, with a bow in her hair. "I like how I look it's comfortable, and it feels light and I didn't spend a fortune" *Cough I paid for it cough* Now that she's feeling good and looking good it's time to find her a new man.

* * *

We went to the food court and I scanned around for guys that were cute and casual. Let's see which one would be her type. We finished eating before she could meet anybody. As I got up I bumped into someone when I turned to apologize it was Fuji! "Oh Misaki I didn't know you were here" I smiled then realized that was somebody with him. Male, brown hair, about 170 cm tall and brown eyes. OMG that's Fuji's brother, wait I thought he transferred to ? When I turned to Ayumi she sure had an interest in him… I wonder. "Hey Misaki" Fuji whispered to me then motioned his head to Yuuta looks like he had an interest in Ayumi as well. Fuji and I had the same idea and on the count of one...Two...Three! We ran leaving them behind. We reached the point where we almost hit a wall. We ended up laughing.

* * *

"Looks like you two are having fun." Are you kidding me Renji's here? This is why stalkers are annoying. I looked over to Fuji they were having a staring contest, then it hit me his eyes were open and he has the most amazing blue eyes! (I know this as nothing to do with anything but they are so incredible!) "Fuji can I talk to you for a second?" No this isn't happening I hope something happens again. "Aniki why did you ditch me its bad enough I'm here already" I am one lucky girl. "I'm sorry Ito-san we'll have to continue this next time" Renji looked at him and chuckled" we surely will"

* * *

Ayumi came up to me "thank you for ditching me" I think she actually meant it since she smiled afterwards. Then she pulled out a piece of paper and on it was Yuuta's number. I am the best friend ever now she'll get over what's his face um … I can't remember. Anyways this is bad I thought things were going bad yesterday when Fuji heard about the incident with the tree what will he do now. I know he's not my real boyfriend but he is acting like it. I wonder if he actually likes me too.

* * *

**A/N Lately i've notice my formatting sucks, and is hard to read so i'm adding more lines hope you find the new formatting easier to read and BTW I'm thinking of making a seperate OC for Ayumi and Yuuta what do you think? there will be a poll on my profile it'll close in 28 days so November 13. (Canada)**


	7. Complications

Chapter 7

"I love you Misaki! Will you marry me?" How can anyone say no in this beautiful meadow, there is only on this I can say "Yes I will Ren-kun" just as our lips were about to meet…

"AHH" oh my gosh that was a relief! Why do I keep getting those dreams? This is absolutely the worst week of my life! I checked my clock, I'M LATE AGAIN! I ran out the door as soon as I got dressed. Almost there, but when I was running as fast as possible somebody thought it was a good Idea to open their fence. Guess what happened I either jumped over it, or ran into it. If you guessed the second one you are correct.

Everything faded to black when I woke up I was in someone's house lying on the couch with an Ice pack on my head "Ow my head hurts like a bit- oh" I was surprised to find someone just walk in the room. It was a boy, I looked over to the clock school ended but there are still school clubs and everything. I saw him drop a tennis bag on the ground and walk over to me; I think he was the one who opened the fence if he came home early.

"Hi I'm Sengoku; sorry for hitting you with the fence I was late" _He's pretty cute I wonder what school he goes to?_ "I'm lucky I didn't damage that pretty face of yours" I felt my face heat up I wonder if I'm red right now "red's a good color on you" he said chuckling. Well I guess that answers my question. "Sorry for running in your fence, I have to go now" _Did I just say that? I'm so lame. I hope that wears off when I get to Fuji's practice._ "Wait I hit you in the face with the fence why don't I make it up to you, your probably hungry I'll take you someplace to eat uh-"

Oh I just realized I didn't give him my name "Misaki, and that sounds great, just don't think of it as a date because I have a boyfriend."(Still loving the sound of that =3)

Basically we found some place, ate, talk, it was kind of like a date but not since I kept mentioning that I had a boyfriend blah blah blah I'm not going to bore you with the details, but maybe in a further chapter when this part become important. It was fun but I'm still head over heels for Fuji. The blue eyed tensai.

* * *

Switching to an omniscient view now.

"Fuji there's something you might find interesting" Renji just burst into practice holding what looked like photos. All the regulars turned to him. "Really and what would that be?" The blue eyed tensai had a curious face about what Renji was about to say with a smirk he answered "Are you aware that your girlfriend is cheated on you?" Fuji's eyes snapped open. Renji probably wasn't lying since he was waving his photos around like evidence.

"That's impossible Misaki would never do anything like that!" Eiji yelled. No one was going to believe that lying stalker about anything.

"Really? Take a look at these I took then about half an hour ago, it takes forever to develop pictures" Practice was about over so they took a look. It was true! In the pictures there was no denying it her face was shone and everything. On the other end of the table was "Hey isn't that lucky Sengoku, the guy I totally pawned?" Momo was trying to flaunt his past victory which wasn't working since no one cared about how he 'pawned' Sengoku. "okay practice is over you can all leave" Before leaving Fuji had a little staring contest with Renji "You know I didn't' have to Photoshop these pictures" with that said Renji left.

* * *

Back to Misaki's View (first person)

I was about to open the door to my house until Eiji tackled me "Misaki how could you cheat on Fuji so soon!' he wailed as he held on to me like I was a teddy bear. "What are you talking about with whom when and why would I?" I finally persuaded him to let me go before I answered. "Renji came to practice with pictures taken today of you on a date with Sengoku Kiyosumi and you tell me why. Wait Renji, those pictures are probably fake please tell me they are fake." He had puppy eyes on, how can I lie to that? I won't lie I have a logical solution to what I am going to say so it won't be a lie

"Eiji you want pie?" _I know its genius! _

I stopped midway at the door until "_gasp_s don't tell me it's true!"

"Okay its not tru-"Bad timing since Sengoku came "Misaki you dropped your watch in my house" that explains how he found my house my address was on the back as well as my name phone number and the year I got it (I can't afford to lose it)

"Thank you so much I don't know what I would do if I lost it" as I put my watch on he headed in the other the direction "Just remember you owe me"

Eiji was bouncing everywhere now like something jumpy (can't think of anything at the moment) "What were you doing at his house? This is bad, this is bad!"

"So it is true" I turned "Fuji! What are you doing here?" I asked in panic_ wait I didn't do anything wrong we weren't on a date. But right now that is up for discussion _

"I came to clarify whatRenji said was a lie, but I guess its true" He started walking away "Wait it's not true"

"Really, then explain it to me" okay just when I was about to speak I felt something hit me in the leg and then I froze, I couldn't say a thing what the heck is going on?

"That's what I thought" with that said Fuji left. Yet I still can't move. "Misaki I am disappointed in yo-"Eiji put his hand on my shoulder and I fell over like a statue. "Ah I broke Misaki!"

* * *

**A/N sory if I through you off track with the filler last chapter. Anyway I got a few formtting tips hope it's good. Also sorry for any OOC-ness school is taking alot out of me, as well as a life (i know supriseing who thought i could get a life)**

**Aside from that i would like to thank Dragon Reverb for the critisizm and eijilover18 for support!**


	8. Maybe

Fuji's P.O.V

We've been dating nearly 5 months (in a dream) and now she decides to cheat on me, and with Sengoku? I remember all of our (fake) memories.

I remember the first time I met her when we were first years. When I saw her I felt my heart skip a beat whenever I saw her in the streets, school anywhere. When she asked me to be her (fake) boyfriend I was ecstatic. The more time I spent with her the more I liked her if that was possible. Whenever I'm with her I feel like she was the other half of me I was missing. I never felt lonely or anything but it was like she was something I didn't know I was missing.

Even though she hurt my heart I still feel like I can never hate her. I feel mad but it's starting to cool down. The Sunday we spent together as a 'couple' was one of the best days of my life. It never occurred to me since before since I don't know her like Eiji does but I think I might love h- "MIZUKI~ is here! Your life just got better" (That killed the moment)

"How did you get in my house?" I asked curiously since Mizuki doesn't live here or near here. "Isn't it obvious?" Mizuki asked. I shook my head "Well if I have to explain _everything_ to you I came in through the window" I looked behind him to find Yuuta "Um…the door was open for you" Mizuki turned to my little brother and looked confused "Oh, I thought you had company"

"…"

"anyways Fuji to thank you for getting Yuuta a date St. Rudolph would like to invite you to dinner" with that said he left.

Okay that was off track back to my thought _maybe just maybe I love h-_ "Wait I forgot the time and place" Mizuki interrupted a serious thought twice. He handed me a piece of paper with the address and time and left once again. _Maybe just maybe I love h- _"Wait that's the wrong piece of paper here's the right one" Mizuki can't let me finish one thought?

_One hour later…_

_Okay I'm safe maybe just may be I love h- _"ring ring ring" my phone of course "I made a mistake the first piece of paper was the right one, okay bye" Oh forget it no point in trying to make it serious I might love her!

* * *

Misaki's P.O.V again

"Eiji calm down you didn't break me." I got up really annoyed. I checked my leg and there was a tranquilizer? Why does stuff like this only happen to me? Wait this is a good explanation to why I couldn't answer Fuji now I can answer Fuji! I whipped out my cell phone and called his number "Moshi moshi" I heard him answer maybe I can fix this (fake) relationship after all. Until "Misaki" Renji came why does my life have to be like this?

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter my life is not so awesome lately. Becareful for what you wish for my only advice, and don't like a guy who has a girlfriend. OOC here hope it didn't annoy you too much. Sorry for the stupid ending and the thought Fuji was rambleing on about until Mizuki came with Yuuta **

**That reminds me the Sperate story for Yuuta and Ayumi is still a thought the poll closes in 15 days please vote**


	9. The Park of Misfortune

Chapter 9

"Misaki it's a shame you had to go cheat on your boyfriend, but I'm here to comfort you since he left." There are so many things wrong with that sentence. First how did he know I supposedly 'cheat' and why would you comfort someone who cheated on someone.

"Um no thanks Renji besides that's Eiji's job". When I was about to walk away he ran in front of me and did something I never expected he would do. "I love you Misaki! Will you marry me?" what the heck is happening here. In my dreams I might say yes but this is reality. From my experience dreams never become a reality. "Oh Renji! you wish" with that said I took a flower vase near by and dumped it on him. When he fell down I saw something in his pocket. I took it out and it was tranquilizers and a shooter? That's what hit me. "Eiji come look at this." I shouted up a tree. Eiji slide down and went over to Renji. "Oh that's why you couldn't say anything when Fujiko asked you that question. Wait now you can explain everything." I thought about it and he was right. I smiled brightly.

"Misaki you killed your stalker!" I looked over to the owner of the voice. It was Ayumi. "What no. He's just knocked out. Anyway did you need something?" she looked down at her feet. Something is wrong with her today. "Well um" ring ring ring. It was my cell phone ringing so I picked up. When I got off the phone I apologized to Ayumi and told her I had to go. Fuji called and he wants to talk to me about something. "Misaki before you leave where do you want me to hide the body?" it's funny the way Eiji said that like it was a mystery film. I giggled and then left.

I found Fuji exactly where he said he would be. He was in this beautiful park I use to go to with my dad when I was little. It was a good choice of scenery. I hope he isn't too upset or hurt about earlier, unless he was faking and staying in character.

"Hi Fuji, You said you wanted to talk to Me.?" He turned around and I saw his usual smile. "Yes I did it's about our relationship." I nodded "I was hoping we could talk about that. " I replied to the topic. About twenty minutes went by and neither of us spoke a word. It wasn't awkward or weird, it was just quiet. While those minutes went by I tried to remember why I didn't come here anymore. My dad is still alive and everything was great. But every time I went for a walk I never come here anymore. For some reason I can't remember the reason why I don't come here anymore. That reason just walked on by.

_Flashback_

_I was taking a walk in the park and when I turned the corner, I was in for a shock of my life. Standing there was my boyfriend kissing some other girl in the exact spot we had our first kiss, and on my birthday! I felt tears streaming down my face and left them alone. I ripped the necklace he gave me and threw it to the ground. He turned and saw me. Before he could say anything I already ran off. From that day I never came back to this park._

"Misaki are you okay you look bothered by something." Fuji was always good at telling my mood. I replied with a simple "no" but he didn't think so. "Can we go somewhere else to talk about this?" I asked trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. He nodded and we were about to leave. Everything was going to be okay as long as my ex doesn't see me. (Jinxed) "Misaki is that you?" I heard him shout over to me. Fuji saw him come over and it looked like he knew him from somewhere. It always happens to me. I turned around to see no one other than …

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this update. I'm stuck on who should be Misaki's ex. You tell me who you think it should be. If i can't pick one there won't be an update anytime soon. It can be any person preferably a third year. Putting that aside inned help to improve tmy writing, because i'm taking on a big writing challenge and i'll need your insight. From your P.O.V what should i inprove on?**

**Review! Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write =3**

**-asianFrustration**


	10. Is this really happening?

Chapter 10

I turned around to see no one other than Oshitari Yuushi. "Oh Misaki it is you, and you're with Fuji?" okay now I definitely know they are familiar with each other. "Yeah we're going out, so how do you know her?" Fuji asked curiously "Well we used to go out" I really wish Oshitari didn't answer that question, because that led to "Really, so why did you guys break up?" just as Oshitari was about to answer the question I burst out laughing like a retard. No matter how humiliating, I still needed to stall them somehow. Why? Well because 'this' leads to 'that'. Both of them tried to get a word in but my retard laugh was invincible! (XD) "Well you're still hyper as ever" Oshitari managed to get in. Fuji decided to re-ask his question "So like I was saying why did you guys break up?" well I decided to answer. I laughed while I was talking to make it seem funny. "Funny story actually, he cheated on me. Isn't that hilarious?"

"…"

"…"

Awkward moment right now, so lets skip a few minutes to...

"So, Fuji how did you come up with your triple counters?" Oshitari asked to end the awkward silence

"Well actually it was very simple I just needed to be inspired" Fuji answered. After that they kept talking about tennis and I was totally out of the conversation. Although things were kind of awkward between them. I left and headed to a near by café. I texted Fuji to meet me there after he was done talking to Oshitari. I was worried if they talked about anything else besides tennis, because Fuji walked in with an uneasy face.

"Fuji are you okay?" I asked in a somewhat worried tone. "I'm fine, it's just that I'm sorry for ignoring you to talk to Oshitari, it was very insensitive of me, since I called you out." Sometimes I think he is way sweeter than sugar, honey, or condensed milk. "Its fine, I reassured him, now what did you want to talk about?" by this point he was kind of nervous. He was kind of stuttering, almost but not quite. "Well this kind of important. It's about us." I starred at him wide eyed "us?" I repeated just to make sure I heard exactly what I heard. He reached across the table and held my hand gently.

"Misaki, I know you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend, I know I said I would do it because it seemed interesting, but the truth is… I like you. Even though you might not feel the same way"

I sat there silently; I'm thinking is this a dream? "Misaki?" Fuji asked to make sure I was awake or something. "Fuji the truth is, I like you too" I sounded shy and was blushing. By the way don't you hate the feeling when you blush? It just feels so…weird and you can't stop on command, plus you know you are pink because you can feel it, your face burning internally.

We both sat there kind of nervous until a little kid walked by and asked "Mommy? What are those two people doing?" His mother just led him out of the restaurant with her. Fuji and I burst out laughing. Fuji got up and held out his hand "Do you want to go see a movie? As an actual couple, not pretend this time" I couldn't believe it is he asking me to be his real girlfriend, and to go out to our first date? I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Lets go!" I said in an excited voice. His smile went back to usual and we were headed on our first date.

I still wonder, what was Ayumi going to tell me? I'm sure it was something good, since she wanted to tell me in person I'll hear from her later today.

"Fuji, what happened to Oshitari?" Fuji smiled "He's a good person, probably having fun, or practicing" I thought to my self 'good person?' he gave Fuji advice. I can't wait to see how this turns out

* * *

**A/N Did you guys miss me?**

**COUSIN'S NOTE: NOOOO . 3 she was up some fucker's asshole ;) plus , she got sprayed with a water bottle like a bitch . **

**A/N anyway sorry for the late update and ignore justinsvbaby's RUDE comment. If you like that chick justin bieber read her stories**

**COUSIN'S NOTE: he's not a chick, you hobo. he's smexy . haters gonna hate . **

**I HEAR WE R WHO WE R 3**

**A/N now you know why i took forever to update. Review! i want to know if i still got some writing skills in me.**


	11. Authors NoteFt LOVEPocky

**A/N: Waasssssup? Me the back :D**

**So, I am going to write a sequel to When Dreams Become a Reality (_LOVEPocky: YAYYY! Don't you love me here? xDDD_)**

**Right now LOVEPocky and I are typing this together (ish) at around 4:00am! We drank a little too much coffee.**

**I am going to add more characters and you'll get an insight of Misaki's family life and past relationships (She no whore because she has past boyfriends ok?)!**

**There's going to be other schools mentioned/involved, comic relief and more! (oh and the jackass Renji...Ito) **

**Sorry if there are some unanswered questions/situations from When Dreams Become a Reality, but they will be answered in the sequel, Dreams to Reality, Reality to Nightmare (maybe). (_LOVEPocky: URG, it took me a while to comprehend the title xDD_)**

**Right now, it is the 29th of December (Canada) which means New Years is in 68 hours and my resolution is to update more :D**

_**LOVEPocky: Sorry for not updating in a while, I been busy/lazy/computer not available/ having writers' block etc, but I will have a couple new/ updated stores before New Years hopefully :D **_**(asianFrustation: Wow, way to communicate to your readers...in my account...through my stories. You dont even know if they read my stories)**

**Soory i didn't give you a warning of the last chapter. Honestly i didn't even know that was going to be the last chapter either...**

**PS: The Yuuta X OC (Ayumi) will be up soon. The title is "New Chapters" (It wont be dramatic, since there's Mizuki...because he's a comic relief...big time and uh...yeah... So it will be a fluffy story- you know, like COTTON CANDY! :DDD **


	12. CONTEST

**A/N: Hi, I know the series is done, but I'm having this contest for Dreams to Reality and the sequel, Dreams to Reality, Reality to Nightmare. You can enter either. **

**In this story contest, you can draw Misaki, Ayumi or Renji (Ito). And in the sequel you can draw Misaki or her siblings (Read the sequel to find out). **

**Ok, so I'm putting up a challenge for my readers who happen to be artists or have a passion for drawing. I realize I dont give much description on how my OCs look, So this is why I have this challenge. The challenge is for you to draw either Misaki, Ayumi or Renji (Ito). **

**Rules: **

**1) Image cannot be traced **

**2) Must contain originality**

**3) No scenes of violence or nudity**

**4) Must contain basic description given down below **

**5) Colour is optional**

**6) MUST PUT OC BELONGS TO asianFrustration ON ART! and signed by your penname or real name **

**7) May be drawn by hand or computer (any program)**

**8) Scene is optional**

**9) IF drawn in school uniform, it must be correct according to the school**

**10) Be creative, have fun :) **

**Due Date: February 14**** 2011! Any artwork submitted in late will not count, but i will still take a look.**

**Entering: **Tell me if you are entering by review or PM (private message). When art is complete send the link PM (ONLY). It may be posted on devaintart or other places as long as I get the link.

**Winner(s): **I am going announce the winners through this story. There is going to be ONE winner for each OC (seprate) and ONE for group picture. Winners will be determinded by LOVEPocky and I (Maybe from our brother if he wants too)

**Prize: You can either get mentioned in the story or have a chapter/ story dedicated to you! **

**Basic info: **

**Misaki**: Mahogany hair, ocean-blue eyes, hair pass shoulders, glasses optional (for studing), be creative I have no idea what else to put in about her

**Ayumi: **Black hair, brown eyes, hair tied in low pigtails

There's a description of Renji in the story chapter... i think chapter 4 'Dont Trust Stalkers'

**My email is asianFrustration(at)hotmail(dot)ca if you want to send it directly. **

**There will be a video post of the winners on February 15 I'll post the link in the sequel when it's that date or the nearest chapter to that date. **


End file.
